


Uphill, Downhill

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Banter, Day At The Beach, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Roughhousing, goofing off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: With peace comes time to goof around. Eddie and Lita are more than happy to just hang out on the beach together not doing much beyond driving each other a little crazy.





	Uphill, Downhill

**Author's Note:**

> Just Lita and Eddie friendship fic for ya'll.

Lita gives what can only be described as an annoyed snort as she hides a smile behind the lip of the beer bottle. It is nearly empty, but it provides cover to hide her amusement. “Really-?” 

Eddie sticks out his tongue, elbowing Lita lightly in the side. The blonde barely reacts to the nudge. Somehow, it is not a surprise the gesture didn’t bother her. “I’m being serious here!” 

“Seriously screwy.” She muttered lowly back, trying to fight her smile to no avail. She tilts her head back dramatically to look up at the sky as if asking the Titans themselves this question. “Do I have to sit here and listen to this drivel?” 

“C’moonnnn. Gimme a little credit, Lita!” With that Eddie slung his arm over Lita’s shoulders dragging her into a hug. The blonde woman laughs at the gesture relaxing against the roadie. She has to resist the urge to flick his nose. Tormenting him can wait.

The distant call of gulls and the screaming wall feedback paired with the sounds of the ocean nearby registers as background noise as she settles comfortably against her closest friend. The beach party was surprisingly quiet just this once making everything shockingly peaceful. The war has long since ended, leaving peace in its wake, giving them a chance to actually talk. Lita was glad for as much. 

Getting to know Eddie Riggs the man, not the roadie is certainly worth every moment of dullness from lack of battle.

“You’re- something, Eddie.” She pats at his chest fondly, but clearly is in no hurry to move from the hug. Eddie’s arm is draped loosely around her shoulders. Eddie’s laughter vibrates through his chest as he looks down at her. 

“When someone says that to me, it’s a _polite_ way of tellin’ me I’m off kilter.” 

“I’m glad you can read a few social cues.” She throws back with a roll of her eyes before elbowing him in the chest. He sputters out a laugh swatting at her in turn. The two easily fall into playful prodding and swatting before Lita grows tired enough of it to take action. She rolls out of his range, pushing him back with the toe of her boot. Eddie groans ‘straining’ against her hold, miming like he can’t reach her with flailing arms. She nearly chokes on her beer when he falls back in ‘defeat’, sending sand flying in his wake. 

“Bury me under the beer treeeeee.” He presses the back of his hand against his forehead melodramatically earning another laugh from Lita. 

“I’m sure the Beer Tree Keeper would be _thrilled_ with that suggestion. Your corpse tainting all the beer for the next few generations.” She throws the empty beer bottle aside to scoot back over to Eddie and poke him. “Stop playing dead, we have things to do.” 

Eddie just laughs, “Dunno, I’m dead. Can you convince me-?” 

The blonde snorts, moving to just stand up from where she's seated in the sand. Once properly on her feet, she reaches out and hefts Eddie up into her arms. She tucks him against her side carelessly under one arm. Eddie gives an awkward squawk as Lita carries him effortlessly. He flails his arms clearly not used to being carried in this fashion. 

Lita patted him on the ass mockingly. “Well, Eddie?” 

“Color me convinced I guess.” He kicked his legs out uncertainly. He stares down at the sand uncertainly as Lita walks through the sand. From this vantage point he's lost any idea of where they were. “Can you put me down now?”

“Never.” She walks up the sandy hillside, laughing again as Eddie started to mime swimming in her grasp. “Don’t make me drop you downhill.”


End file.
